


English Stereotpes explained

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: English Stereotypes, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ridiculous stereotypes around English people, usually a result of television or the media. I endeavour to clear all of these up and give examples to help everyone understand what it is truly like in the UK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Stereotpes explained

**Author's Note:**

> I will do a few every chapter and update when I come across a new one. He are the first few.

Posh accents:  
People often say that British people are posh or speak like the queen but the majority of British people don't. There are a variety of accents all over the UK. This may derive from the fact that most people visit the Capitol, London which is in the South East of England so this is the expectation they have for all British people.

Example: Jeremy Kyle show (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfA85yjukcQ) , The only way is Essex ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtPOAjtJKIIand )

Have met the Queen:  
Most people have not met the Queen. Only very successful or well-known people meet the Queen and the majority of British people see her on TV.

Go to schools like Harrow, Eton or Hogwarts.

This is not true. Most pupils attend state secondary schools, or grammer schools.

What people think :Harrow: A very British School (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sx4PvvXsm5g_  
Reality: Educating Yorkshire (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYNYPQBgIUE),


End file.
